Je ne veux pas un sourire hypocrite mais sincère
by Tesshi
Summary: [FIC Alice Nine] POV Nao :Je regarde les autres membres du groupe partir de la salle de répétition, étant le leader du groupe je reste quelque minutes de plus le temps de vérifier que tout est bien rangé dans la salle.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Je ne veux pas un sourire hypocrite mais sincère...

Auteur Tesshi

Base : Alice nine

Disclamer : Ils s'appartiennent, ça se dit?

Genre : POV Nao

Pairing : Suffit de lire...

Petit mot: ma première fanfic sur Alice Nine, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bien sûr, une fanfiction sur Nao le délaissé du groupe...

CHAPITRE 1

Je regarde les autres membres du groupe partir de la salle de répétition, étant le leader du groupe je reste quelque minutes de plus le temps de vérifier que tout est bien rangé dans la salle pour ensuite pouvoir refermer la porte. Je regarde une dernière fois du coin de l'oeil cette pièce avant de la fermer, chaque fois que je sors de ce lieu, un sentiment de solitude m'envahit de plus en plus... J'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour ce groupe, rien d'autres! Rien ne m'attend en dehors. Depuis bientôt un mois, je n'affiche qu'un sourire hypocrite mais nullement sincère, personne ne s'en ai rendu compte. Ils ne me connaissent que si peu?

Je soupçonne Tora d'avoir compris mon manège, juste avant de partir il m'a demandé si je me sentais bien, comme toujours je lui ai répondu oui en souriant, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'a cru il m'a regardé un instant puis il a suivit Saga. Ah oui j'ai oublié de préciser, Hiroto sort avec Shou et Saga avec Tora. Pour me prouver au fond que je suis bien seul ici dans ce monde, oublié des autres. Tous les soirs je pleure chez moi des heures et des heures, je ne mange presque plus, des traits de fatigue se font de plus en plus marqué sur mon visage. Une dépression? Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

Je marchais d'un pas lent vers mon appartement, une sensation étrange m'envahit, je voyais les immeubles qui se mettent à bouger, est-ce normal? Sans doute la fatigue...Je continuais à faire quelque pas, mais je tombais dans l'inconscient sans m'en rendre compte, mais quelque chose me retenait de rentrer en contact avec le sol, je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était; mes yeux se fermaient tout seul, je pouvais enfin rattraper mon sommeil...

J'ai ouvert les yeux, mais ma vue est brouillée. Parmi le flou indistinct me cernant, je n'ai d'abord pu remarquer que des couleurs blanches. Mes sens étaient engourdis, comme si je me trouvais dans du coton. Suis-je au Paradis ou en Enfer? Une fulgurante douleur m'a alors traversé la tête et je pense plus pour la seconde solution. Mais je n'ai jamais cru ni en Dieu, ni au Diable, et pour cette raison j'ai bien vite rejeté ces pensées.

J'entendais une voix prononçant mon nom, cette voix je la connaissais c'était Tora, au bout de quelques instants ma vue redevint normale. J'observais les lieux devant moi, je me trouvais dans une chambre inconnue, près de moi se trouvait Tora qui me regardait d'un regard inquiet.

"Tora..."Murmurais-je

"Chut, ne dis rien, repose-toi. Je vais te chercher à manger je reviens" Dit-il d'un ton apaisant en souriant.

Je devais me trouver dans son appartement à première vue, quoi que cela pouvait être aussi bien celui de Saga, vu qu'il dormait presque chaque soir là-bas. Cette pièce était simplement meublé d'une armoire, d'une table de nuit et d'un lit. Je ne l'ai pas vu ressortir de son antre, j'ai du me rendormir avant qu'il ne pointe son nez.

Je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain matin. Le radio réveil indiquait dix heures. Aucune trace de Saga, à côté sur la table de nuit un verre de jus de fruit et d'un croissant qui sentait la grande surface à plein nez. Il s'était rappelé de mon jus de fruit préféré? Mais rien n'y fit, même voir mon jus de fruit préféré devant moi, ne me donnez pas l'envie de boire ni de manger...

Ce fut le bruit de pas qui me firent sortir de mes pensées, Tora apparut devant mon chanp de vision.

"Tu n'as pas touché à ton déjeuner?Pourtant c'est ton jus de fruit préféré" Me demanda-t-il

"Non.." Il se rappelait de ce détail, à vrai dire ça devait être la seule personne qui me connaisse vraiment, c'est la seule personne qui s'en ai rendu compte...

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé?"

Depuis combien de temps? je n'en savais rien! Je ne répondis pas à cette question...

"Nao, mange ça va te faire du bien! si tu ne manges pas ça va être moi qui va être obligé de te donner à manger" un sourire apparut sur mon visage à cette pensée qui disparut aussi vite, Tora me regardait assez tristement en voyant cela

"S'il te plaît..."

Ce fut sous ses paroles, que je me mis à manger un morceau de croissant, au bout de quelque minutes je finis le croissant devant le regard inquiet de Tora. Chaque fois que quelque chose que Tora me demandait quelque chose je le faisais sans m'en rendre compte..Tora près de moi je me sentais bien, une étrange sensation m'envahissait. C'était sans doute la seule personne qui me connaissait vraiment...d'ailleurs Saga où se trouvait-il?

"Saga il n'est pas avec toi?"

"Non, il est allé prévenir les autres que tu n'allais pas venir pour les répétitions de cette semaine, tu as besoin de repos"

"Mais je peux..."

"Tu as vu l'état où tu es? je me demande comment tu as fait pour pouvoir tenir pendant la répétition! Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu n'allais pas bien?"

"Comment?"

"Tu crois sincèrement que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? je suis la personne dans le groupe qui te connaît le mieux, tu as toujours la mauvaise habitude de tout garder au fond de ton coeur ...quand tu sera près à en reparler tu me le dira" Dit-il en souriant

Je ne savais pas comment remercier Tora, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage, il me prit dans ses bras, ce fut mon dernier souvenir avant de me rendormir.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Je m'éveillais peu à peu, ma seule envie en ce moment-même était de dormir pendant des heures pour fuir cette vérité que je ne voulais pas voir. J'étais seul et cela je ne pouvais le nier, quoique on puisse me dire. Dans de nombreux articles de magazines je déclarais aimer m'isoler mais à vrai je détestais cela! Tout le monde croyait qu'être isolé me faisait du bien, réfléchir...mais franchement il y a t-il quelque chose de bien dans cela? quand je suis seul j'ai seulement des idées noires, je me morfond, je garde tout pour moi...comme dit si bien Tora

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je m'étais réveillé, mais personne ne pouvait le deviner, mes yeux étaient clos et ma seule volonté était de ne pas les ouvrir. Ce fut des paroles de personnes que je connaissais très bien qui me firent sortir de mes pensées. C'était Tora qui parlait à Saga, en y pensant les autres membres du groupes devaient s'inquiéter, non? Enfin tout cela n'est que de l'hypocrisie... Saga lui demandait si je m'étais réveille depuis hier, il répondit que non. Cela faisait donc depuis deux jours que j'étais chez Tora, étrangement je me sentais bien ici et je ne voulais pas en sortir, se rendre compte qu'une personne s'inquiète pour vous sans hypocrisie, n'est-ce pas merveilleux? Je sais je suis égoïste, et alors? De toute façon je n'ai que des défauts alors un de plus ou de moins ça ne change pas la donne...

Tout ce que je sais c'était que seul Tora me connaissait vraiment, c'était le seul qui a deviné mon appel au secours que je leur envoyais depuis bientôt un mois! La solitude, c'était une chose que ne souhaitais à personne, encore moins à mon ennemi... j'avais l'impression d'être invisible devant eux, même pendant les concerts je restais en arrière, les autres s'amusaient et moi? rien, toujours ce sourire hypocrite qui ne me quittait pas!

Saga se demandait s'il ne faudrait pas annuler les prochain concerts de ce mois-ci, car je n'allais pas bien autant physiquement que moralement...faire semblant de me connaître, c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait. Personne n'avait seulement pensé que c'était leurs compagnies qui me manquait...les concerts me fatiguaient selon lui, qu'il fallait faire une pause et recommencer ensuite. J'avais seulement de pleurer, je pleurais au fond de moi mais vous n'entendez rien! Peux-tu m'entendre pleurer à l'extérieur de toi ? Les mots que je voulais prononcer se coinçaient dans ma gorge...

Je sentis une chose en contact de mon visage, une main douce, puis un murmure prononçant mon nom...J'ouvris mes yeux, Tora se trouvait devant moi, une fin sourire apparut devant son visage quand il vit que j'étais réveille.

"Alors, tu faisais semblant de dormir? " me demanda-t-il  
"On peut dire ça comme ça "  
"Tu sais, tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi! " Cette phrase me fit rire au fond de moi, mais je n'en laissé rien paraître, sérieusement ce qu'il disait sonné complètement faux! S'ils s'inquiétaient vraiment il s'en seraient rendu compte de mon état, non déjà? L'hypocrisie des gens, c'était quelque chose que je connaissais très bien venant d'eux...  
Puis il reprit "Pourquoi Nao? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" j'avais envie de lui répondre tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, mais il m'écouterait au moins? Non, jamais personne ne m'écoute à part bien sûr pendant les répétitions...

Je changeais de position, mon dos contre le mur et me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Je ne voulais pas parler à quiconque de ce qui n'allait pas, je savais j'avais l'air d'un gamin et alors? 

"Nao..s'il te plaît! je n'aime pas te voir comme ça! Chaque fois que tu vas mal tu te recroquevilles et tu ne dis rien...j'en souffre" Ce sont ses dernières paroles qui me surprenaient, il en souffrait? Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce...  
Me laissant seul avec Saga...Pourquoi je n'avais pas réagit à ses paroles je n'en sais rien! J'ai put voir une larme coulait sur son visage

Saga m'adressa la parole à son tour,  
"Tu le fais souffrir en ne disant rien, et tout le monde aussi" Dit-il en sortant de cette pièce.

Il me laissa seul devant mon destin, des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage, ils m'accusaient de le rendre triste? et moi dans tout ça? Je souffrais et il n'en avait rien à faire! Je les détestaient tous en ce moment-même! ils ne pensent qu'à eux, moi qui me croyait égoïste ils sont encore plus pire que moi! En cet instant même, je voulais juste une chose ne plus exister, je faisais souffrir une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de pire que ça? Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps... Je ne pouvais que souffrir non? Je ne méritais que ça! J'étais un lâche, la preuve en était là!

La seule envie dans mon esprit était de partir d'ici, loin de Tora et de tout le groupe! Je sortis de cette pièce, et de cet appartement en courant sous le regards étonnés et inquiet de Tora et Saga. Je n'essayais même pas de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, je m'enfuyais comme un lâche. je ne voulais voir personne, encore moins eux qui m'accusaient de tout! même de souffrir...cela doit être interdit à leurs yeux, faire semblant d'aller bien, l'hypocrisie...

Un poids arrêta mon élan, je m'effondrai dessus en faisant tomber cet obstacle au même instant, des larmes ruisselaient toujours sur mon visage...j'entendis une voix, une voix inconnue à mon oreille...Je m'excusais puis je continuais ma course, mais quelqu'un m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre lui. Sans connaître l'identité de cette personne, je me sentais bien là... Je levai les yeux et put reconnaître Aiji. Je ne sais plus combien de temps je suis resté là, mais en tout cas je croyais bien que cette personne allait être la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre! 


	3. Chapter 3

iji me proposa gentiment de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi, je ne refusais pas cette offre de toute façon je n'étais pas capable rentrer tout seul, vu que je me sentais faible autant physiquement que moralement! Je savais, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'orgueil... Je n'avais pas envie de faire plus de dégâts autour de moi alors autant le suivre non? Tora et Saga devaient bien rigoler en me voyant si lamentable...comme tout le reste du groupe. Incapable de se relever tout seul, tellement faible!

Je le suivais quand j'entendis deux voix m'appeler, tiens ils ont plus long à réagir que je ne le pensais. Vous appelez ça des amis? moi je dirais plutôt des faux-amis...un ami ne serait pas déjà venu me rattraper au moment même où je suis parti de cet appartement? Je sentis la main d'Aiji agrippait mon bras puis il accéléra le pas, il avait sans doute compris que je ne voulais pas les voir...mais en y pensant pourquoi m'avait-il aidé? Je n'avais rien demandé ...

Aiji m'emmena jusqu'à mon appartement en voiture, on ne mit pas longtemps à y arriver, mon appartement se trouvait à seulement 5 minutes à pied. Je repensais toujours aux dernières paroles de Saga et Tora, ils aimaient tant que ça me voir souffrir?

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte de mon appartement, j'attrapai mes clés de ma poche et ouvrit la porte. J'entrai péniblement dans la pièce, je n'étais pas dans ma grande forme autant physiquement que moralement. Aiji avant de me quitter me demandait s'il voulait qu'il reste, je lui répondit que non.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que j'avais eu cette dispute avec les autres membres du groupes, Je n'avais eu contact avec eux depuis ce jour, sauf bien sûr le dirigeant qui m'avait annoncé il y a quelques jours qu'aujourd'hui un photo-shoot était organisé. Et que j'étais obligé d'y aller, sinon je risquais d'être viré du groupe à cause de mes absences soutenues, et qu'ils allaient engager un nouveau batteur...en étant leader du groupe j'avais de nombreuses responsabilités, et que depuis un certain temps je ne faisais rien... En gros si je ne venais pas, j'étais viré, et qu'ils allaient trouvé un remplaçant aussi talentueux que moi très facilement. D'ailleurs sur internet, dans les magazines de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur moi il essayait de chercher une raison à mon absence, et à la présence de batteur de session pendant les concerts...la première fois qu'on parlait autant de moi finalement.

Moralement, j'allais beaucoup mieux! Aiji venait me voir tous les jours, c'était le seul qui m'avait compris d'ailleurs chaque fois qu'il était près de moi je me sentais bien, en totale confiance, un sentiment d'aisance m'envahissait. D'ailleurs ça devait être bientôt l'heure où il allait arriver, j'enfilai rapidement mon jean et une chemise noire. J'avais repris quelques kilos mais pas tout ce que j'avais perdu. Ma couleur de mèche blonde commençait à disparaître...Plus l'heure de partir se rapprochait plus je me sentais mal, comment allaient-ils réagir en me voyant? Personne n'avait pris de mes nouvelles depuis un mois, comme quoi quand je disais qu'ils étaient hypocrites je ne mentais pas !

Ce fut la sonnerie de mon appartement qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, cela devait être Aiji...je me dirigeais donc vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte à mon plus grand étonnement ce n'était pas Aiji mais Tora, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici? Il me regardait fixement, et ben oui, j'ai repris du poids depuis la dernière fois, j'allais mieux mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui!

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Disais-je sèchement.

"Quel accueil dis-moi...je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles"

"Sérieusement? Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois que tu t'inquiètes?"

"Je t'apprends que tout le monde s'est inquiété, on a essayé de te joindre, on t'as même envoyé des lettres!"

"Pourquoi alors je ne les ai pas vu? tu mens !"

"Ben j'en sais rien! Va demander à ton "meilleur ami"...peut-être qu'il le sait lui!" Attendez, il était jaloux d'Aiji? Non ce n'était pas possible ...mais en y pensant, c'était peut-être Aiji qui les cacher?

"Attends...peut-être que.."

"Quoi? "

Au même moment des pas retentirent dans les escaliers de l'immeuble, la silhouette d'Aiji apparut...Nao regarda fixement Aiji, comment avait-il put faire ça?

"Aiji, C'est toi? "

"Oui...c'est moi!

"Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça? Je croyais que tu..."

"Attends! Je voulais juste de protéger, je ne voulais plus que tu souffres!"

"Comment?"

"Quand je t'ai vu, tu étais très mal en point, ils t'avaient fait du mal! Je voulais juste te protéger! Je suis désole si c'est le contraire...je fais tout de travers" Dit-il en faisant en demi-tour, Nao put remarquer une larme coulait sur son visage...

"Aiji...tu ne fais rien de travers ! Tu voulais juste que je sois heureux, non? je ne veux pas te rendre triste! Je..." ses mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma gorge, trois mots pourtant si simple à prononcer...

Ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge, lui dire ce que je ressentais? je n'y arrivais pas! depuis toujours j'avais dû mal à exprimer mes émotions...Je cachais tout derrière un sourire ou des pleurs. Quand on s'attendait que je ris, je pleurais et vice-versa. Difficile à supporter non? Autant lui dire peut-être qu'il me comprendrait...

"Aiji...je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive! La seule chose que je sais c'est que je me sens mieux quand tu es prêt de moi, ne me laisse pas..." Disais-je en criant, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage...je ne voulais pas qu'il parte! Il comptait beaucoup trop pour moi. Ce que je ressentais je n'en savais rien...je n'avais jamais ressenti cette émotion envers quelqu'un.

"Je ne veux plus ressentir cette solitude..." Disais-je avant de m'effondrer sur le sol, mes genoux touchant le sol, un torrent de larme s'abattit sur mon visage. Je venais enfin de dévoiler mes vraies émotions, Tora allait enfin comprendre ce qui se passer dans ma tête! Aiji le savait, depuis le début...Je ne voulais plus ressentir cette douleur au fond de mon estomac qui m'empêchait de dormir, de manger, de vivre comme tout être normal...

Je fermais mes yeux en espérant que tout s'efface, que tout soit comme avant comme si tout allait être effacer pour tout recommencer en fermant seulement mes yeux.

Je sentis des bras encerclés mon corps tellement faible, tellement fragile...je sais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme cela mais tout mon stress, tout ce que je pensais au fond de moi devait sortir un jour? J'ouvris mes yeux et put voir le visage

d'Aiji, il ne voulait donc pas m'abandonner à mon sort.

"Je suis désolé...Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne veux plus que tu souffre" Dit-il en posant sa tête contre le creux de mon épaule, il voulait se faire pardonner? Mais je lui avais déjà tout pardonné...

Je murmurais un merci à Aiji, tout en passant sa main sur dos comme pour essayer de le consoler, mes yeux se posèrent sur Tora qui se situer juste devant nous. Son regard était posé sur nous..., il avait une lueur assez étrange dans ses yeux que je ne pus réussir à interpréter, il remarque alors que je le fixais et il détourna les yeux , je ne comprenais pas sa réaction...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nous arrivâmes une quinzaine minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble où était censé être le photo shoot, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte Tora s'arreta devant,

"J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer avant d'entrer ici..." Dit-il en tournant la tête légèrement vers moi, il était malade? Il ne lui restait que quelques années à vivre? Risquait-il de mourir à chaque seconde? Des questions aussi intelligentes les unes que les autres...

"Tu as une maladie incurable? Ou peut-être que..."

"Baka! " dit-il en me donnant un petite tape sur la tête

"Eh,c'est pas gentil!"

"Je parlais d'autres choses..."

"Ah et c'est quoi ses autres choses?"

"Je ne suis plus avec Saga..."

"Ah ... pourtant vous vous entendez tellement bien ensemble!"

"Oui, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas lui que j'aimais...je ne voulais pas lui faire croire que je l'aimais, il allait en souffrir sinon...on a beau ne plus être ensemble, c'est mon ami je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi."

Je ne comprenais vraiment sa réaction, c'est comme s'il se cherchait des excuses tout seul, il régissait vraiment étrangement par rapport à d'habitude!

"Celui que j'aime c'est..."

"C'est? "

"Non laisse-tomber, on va être en retard..." Dit-il en franchissant la porte, j'aurais voulu continuer cette discussion mais les trois autres membres du groupes étaient déjà là, ils devaient attendre mon arrivée...à première vue Tora ne voulait pas non plus en parler...à quoi bon le forcer?

Je me se stoppai net, le reste du groupe était devant moi...comment je devais réagir, Ils étaient là n'ayant pas remarqué ma présence. Hiroto et Shou étaient ensemble, ils parlaient assez bas. Saga était tout seul de son côté...

"Ohayo..."Disais-je d'une voix timide, trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi...je me mis à regarder le sol, il était bien nettoyé, aucune tâche les employés avaient bien nettoyé le sol, ils faisaient du bon boulot, il faudrait les féliciter.

Moi qui d'habitude n'avait peur de rien, c'était moi qui les réconforter en disant que tout allait bien se passer...mais dès qu'il s'agit de moi, rien...aucune pensée positive.

Je relevais les yeux vers eux, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce sauf Tora qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi.

"Je suis désolé de m'être absenté sans vous prévenir...je comprendrai si vous voulez ne plus me parler...j'ai abandonné toutes mes responsabilités et je comprendrai si vous voulez que je ne fasse plus parti de ce groupe..Je.. " Une voix interrompit mon discours improvisé, il s'agissait de Shou

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis?"

Je le regardais d'un regard interrogatif...

"Tu nous demandes de ne plus te parler, de te virer du groupe! Tu le veux vraiment?"

Je hochais la tête négativement, je ne voulais pas. Ce groupe était tout pour moi! C'était moi-même qui l'avait créé!

"On ne t'en veut pas! Tout le monde s'est inquiété en particulier Tora, il nous a expliqué ta situation ..pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit?"

"Je croyais que...vous alliez me rejeter..."

"Te rejeter alors qu'on s'inquiétait? Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es passé dans ta tête, tu devais être encore plus mal qu'on ne le pensait...Nao s'il te plait ne nous refait plus ce coup! Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour nous...tu pensais réellement qu'on s'en fichait de toi?"

"Oui...vous alliez toujours l'air de m'ignorer..."

Hiroto prit la parole

"Nao, arrête de t'imaginer des choses ! Le principale c'est que tu sois revenu, non?" Hiroto souriait à cette déclaration...le sourire d'Hiroto me manquait, en y pensant tous les quatre me manquaient tellement...

"On recommence à zéro alors? Et cette fois-ci j'espère que tes idées noires disparaitront " continua-ti-l

"D'accord" Dis-je en souriant, depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas sourit exactement depuis bien longtemps.

"Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire" Dit Tora en ma direction...

La séance du photo shoot commença quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous amusâmes comme jamais...mais malgré cela je voyais bien que Saga cachait quelque chose, depuis mon retour il n'avait rien dit...il m'ignorait incomplètement.

Le lendemain une répétition était prévue, j'eus prit l'initiative d'aller m'expliquer avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait...on perd pas les mauvaises habitudes n'est-ce pas


	4. Chapter 4

Aelin ueal : en fait ça ne passé pas vraiment comme ça le chapitre xD Enfin il y a un imprévus dans ce chapitre que sans doute personne n'aurait deviné Tora pour ce chapitre est mis de côté mais dans le prochain il revient à la charge !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La séance du photo shoot commença quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous amusâmes comme jamais...mais malgré cela je voyais bien que Saga cachait quelque chose, depuis mon retour il n'avait rien dit...il m'ignorait complètement.

Le lendemain une répétition était prévue, j'eus prit l'initiative d'aller m'expliquer avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait...on perd pas les mauvaises habitudes n'est-ce pas?

Aussi loin que je me rappelle ont s'est toujours bien attendus avec Saga, une sorte de complicité c'était créée entre nous. Ce fut mon tout premier ami dans le groupe, il a su m'aider il y a quelques années lorsque je ne me sentais pas capable de pouvoir supporter le poids d'être leader dans le groupe...

Mais sans qu'on s'en rendait compte un creusé s'était formé entre lui et moi depuis quelques mois déjà, d'habitude on se voyait quasiment tous les soirs après chaque répétition mais depuis qu'il sortait avec Tora on ne se voyait quasiment jamais, tous les gestes complices qu'ont avaient ont disparus.

Chaque jour on devenait de plus en plus indifférent...

Je crois que ma chute a commencé à partir de ce moment-là, c'était une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi et j'avais l'impression d'être abandonné par tout le monde ensuite. Est-ce normal que je m'en rende compte seulement maintenant?

Je me suis attaché ensuite à Tora parce que c'était la seule personne qui connaissait aussi bien que moi Saga, qui partageait ses moments avec lui mais cela je ne voulais pas me l'avouer ensuite j'ai accepté l'aide d'Aiji et refuser celles des autres la seule raison était qu'il me rappelait Saga, autant physiquement que sa façon de parler, sa façon de réagir face aux problèmes,même si ce n'était pas exactement Saga ce que cherchais c'était lui, sa présence mais personne ne pouvait le remplacer.

Finalement c'est un peu à cause de moi que tout a commencé, non? Je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher autant à eux, et j'aurais dû essayer de parler avec Saga depuis le début au lieu d'entrainer deux personnes avec moi dans ma chute, ils m'ont aidés comme ils le pouvaient.

J'ai réussi à me relever un peu mais je sens qu'à tout moment je peux rechuter sans lui... Il me manque, voila la raison...

Je me suis levé assez tôt ce matin avec la seule idée de me réconcilier avec Saga même si cela pendra du temps je veux le faire! Je me s'en capable d'y arriver car je sais que si je ne fais rien je souffrirai encore plus... et à ce moment-là personne ne pourra plus m'aider, je me laisserai aller vers le bas et je n'essaierai même pas de me battre. Je suis pessimiste n'est-ce pas?

Mais au fond la raison pour laquelle Saga ne me parle est peut-être celle-là? Il ne veut plus que j'existe, il veut que je devienne un être insignifiant qui n'a aucune raison de vivre, un être sans âme? Il ne me connait que trop bien pour savoir cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'arrivais une demi-heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous pour être sûr de voir Saga, pour pouvoir enfin lui parler. Chacun des membres arrivais chacun leur tour les uns après les autres...Je parlais avec Shou qui m'expliquait les partitions des nouveaux morceaux mais il voyait bien que j'avais la tête ailleurs puisqu'il me demandait si ça allait. Au bout d'une heure Saga n'était toujours pas là, les autres ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter mais moi oui.

Alors que je parlais à Hiroto de tout et n'importe quoi, j'ai eu l'idée de lui demander peut-être que lui savait pourquoi Saga n'était pas là.

"Dis Hiroto"

"Oui? "

"Tu sais pourquoi Saga n'est pas là?"

"Ah c'est vrai on a oublié de te prévenir, Hier soir il ne sentait pas très bien il nous a dit qu'il prévenu qu'il resterait chez lui aujourd'hui et qu'il reviendrait normalement demain"

"Ah d'accord..."

"C'est pour ça que tu semblais ailleurs?"

"Oui, je m'inquiétais pour lui..."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, demain il sera là en pleine forme"Me dit-il en me souriant, son sourire avait toujours l'habitude de me réconforter...mais en ce moment-même une

seule pensée me traversa l'esprit et si c'était à cause de moi?

A la fin de la répétition, je suis resté un peu plus longtemps pour travailler toutes les parties que j'avais manqué depuis un mois, j'avais beaucoup de retard à rattraper dans mon travail. Même si les autres avaient réussit à travailler sans moi, il manquait quelque chose dans les morceaux, sans doute ma présence et sans doute que cela de nombreux fans s'en étaient rendus compte.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ranger mon matériel car il était déjà assez tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas arrivèrent à ma direction, je me relevas pour voir la personne en question qui s'était introduite dans la salle et à mon plus grand étonnement il s'agissait de Saga. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? On pouvait apercevoir dessous ses yeux des cernes, il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup...

"Nao il faut qu'on parle"

"Justement je voulais te parler aussi Saga..."

"Ah...au sujet de quoi?"

"Fais pas semblant non plus de ne pas savoir, on s'en ai rendu compte les deux de ce qui se passe depuis quelques mois..."

"On s'est éloigné..."

"Oui, même trop.."

"Et t'en souffre, c'est à cause de moi ce qui t'es arrivé.."

"Saga ne t'accuses pas de tout non plus, c'est à cause de moi aussi..."

Un léger silence s'installa , aucun de nous parlait un silence pesant pourtant qui voulait tout dire...

"Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu es évanoui juste devant la porte?"

"Oui..."

"C'est moi qui t'as rattrapé avant que tu ne tombe..."

"Mais Tora?"

"C'est moi qui t'es ramené dans son appartement, et je lui ai dit de te faire croire que c'était lui, et c'était pareil lorsqu'il t'a demandé si ça allait pendant la répétition c'est moi qui lui ai dit de le faire...et même pour le croissant et le jus de fruit..."

"Pourtant ses mots que tu m'as dit?"

"Oui je sais, j'ai été dur avec toi quand tu as repris connaissance, mais je voulais qu'on s'éloigne ..."

"Pourquoi? " Mes poings se serrèrent, une légère larme coula sur ma joue...

"Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait, je voulais simplement que tu ne souffre pas!"

"Mais cet éloignement a été le contraire, je me sentais de plus en plus seul sans toi..."

"Je le sais, je m'en suis rendu compte mais beaucoup trop tard..."

"Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu..."

"... "

"Saga-chan..."

"En fait tout a commencé il y a quelques mois déjà, je me suis rendu compte que je ne ressentais pas juste que de l'amitié pour toi...on était très proche à cette époque, d'ailleurs si tu rappelles bien un magasine nous avait posé cette question "Est-ce qu'entre membre vous avez des relations plus forte que l'amitié? " C'est cette question qui m'a éclairé dans mes sentiments...mais j'avais l'impression d'être beaucoup trop proche avec toi et c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu que tu me détestes, je ne voulais pas que tu croive que je voulais seulement une amitié , même à travers mes gestes tu n'as rien vu..."

C'était donc ça la cause de mes malheurs? Juste pour ça ... me faire souffrir pour ça? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Je ne comprennais vraiment pas ses raisons, il n'avait pensé

qu'à lui! Et moi dans cette histoire je subissais seulement ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant, que chaque personne de ce groupe ne pense qu'à eux!

Il m'aimait? Serieusement il croyait que j'allais avaler ça? lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on ne le fait pas souffrir,

"Tu ... je te déteste" Criais-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la pièce, la main de Saga me retint, mais malgré cela je me debattais toujours...

"Nao, s'il te plait..."

"Je...ne me dit pas que j'ai souffert juste pour ça? Pour..."

"Tu m'en veux à ce point?"

"Oui..."

"J'espère un jour que tu me pardonnera..." Dit-il en me libérant, je le regardais un instant puis je partis de la salle de répétition... Ces temps-ci je ne comprennais vraiment personne...encore moins Saga, s'il m'aimait pourquoi était-il sorti avec Tora ? J'avais beau chercher je ne voyais pas de réponses... J'espèrais seulement que la journée du lendemain allait se passer mieux...


End file.
